One method of integrated circuit interconnection is called flip chip bonding. Here, bumps of solder or other conductive material are deposited onto conductive pads of a semiconductor wafer or chip. After separation of individual dies from the wafer, the individual dies or chips are turned upside down, and the bumps are properly aligned with a metallization pattern on another substrate. The aligned bumps are then joined to appropriate points on the pattern.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving flip chip bonding techniques and the substrates which are interconnected thereby.